Prom King Bob
by KingBobNQueenMe
Summary: Just what the title says. I'm sorry if the Bold and stuff doesnt work, it wasnt working like I wanted it to. Anyway I hope you ll enjoy...I tried. This is Blame It On the Penguins...I think thats my Screen Name


Hey everyone. It's me, Blame it on the penguins…or whatever my SN was, I wrote the one King Bob Poem. Anyway this is just a silly songfic about King bob. I have 2 planned like this and I'll write the other later. =) Anyway I hope you all enjoy. It may not be my best work =) this is written from King Bobs POV by the way…And since I don't know His last name…I made one up.

It was my senior year and prom night. And I had decided to go with a group of friends instead of a date. Everything seemed to be going great. It was the perfect prom except for all the girls had a date. I sighed and went to get some punch as they got ready to announce the Prom court. 

I rolled my eyes a little, not really caring who won anymore. I was about to sigh when I heard a girl a few feet away sigh softy and pour some punch. I looked over and recognized her as Heather, a girl I had been crushing on for a few months now but never really got up the nerve to ask her.

I get a feeling   
I can't explain  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
My heart spins in circles  
And I lose all space and time  
And now that we're standing face to face  
Something tells me it's gonna be okay

"And the winner is, Robert Harris." I looked back, a little shocked at the sound of my name as I glanced at heather again and went up on stage, wondering who had nominated me for Prom King, And also wondering who the queen was going to be, and which football player wanted t kick my ass for dancing with his girlfriend.

"And your homecoming queen is…Heather Johnson." She looked around about as shocked as I was. I smiled to myself a little as she walked up and got her crown. I looked down at my buddies, expecting them to be as confused as I was but simply got a couple of winks and thumbs up as the King and queen dance came on over the speakers.

And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
I Can't promise forever   
But baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight  
  


I smiled a little and took her hand leading her onto the dance floor  
"You make a really beautiful queen." I said softly as we danced. She blushed a little and smiled  
  
"Well you should be used to being the king…." I nodded a little

"Yea I guess…but it was getting kinda old." She laughed a little  
  
"I guess people following you around everywhere you go, and always asking you for advice could get a bit boring." I nodded again not really knowing what to say. This was a moment I had been waiting for, for weeks and now it was happening.

"You ok?" I snapped out of my daze and looked down at Heather who was looking up at me a little confused.

I know you've been watching  
Choosing your moment  
I've been dreaming of that day  
No one before you   
Has gotten to me this way  
And now that were standing face to face  
There's something that I need to say

"Actually…I was thinking about something…" she continued to look at me questioningly. 

"About what?"

"About this moment…and how…I've been wishing it would happen for a while now…" I stumbled over my words nervously and she simply smiled

"I've been wanting a moment like this too." (A/N another good song for this…but anyway…))

"So…it would be ok if maybe…I kissed you?" I asked keeping the last bit barely audible in fear of rejection. She nodded slowly and I smiled leaning down a little

And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
I Can't promise forever   
But baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight

Our lips locked in what seemed to be the most amazing kiss, soft and sweet but full of emotion all at the same time. I ran my hand across her shoulder as she laid her head on my chest sighing happily.

Soon after my friends came over and grinned  
  


"So out plan worked." Mikie said and I looked at him perplexed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well we went around, setting up the ballots so you guys would win…and hopefully get together since neither of you seemed to be making a move.

Nothing is certain  
This I know  
Wherever were heading  
I'm ready to go  
  
I can't promise forever   
But baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight  
  


"Thanks Buddy…" I replied as the song ended with heather still in my arms  
  
"I owe you."

Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight  
  
Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight  
  
In love tonight  
In love tonight

Ok…maybe not the best ending but hey…I tried. And Aww King Bobs nervous. There's a first time for everything. Anyway please let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
